New Gravestones and Old Heros
by MonsterScary
Summary: Jamie Dent, her parents we're killed and now she wants to become a hero to save others. See as how she finds her way with the help of others and the famous Dark Knight & Boy Wonder. We'll also find out who Allen Burgsten is and his role in all this.


_******Okay so this is my 1st story that I'm letting people read so don't be too harsh on it. Comment and please no hater comments.**_

**_I don't own any DC characters. I only own Jamie Dent and Allen Burgsten _**

_**ENJOY- MonsterScary12**_

_**Issue 1**_

**Gotham City compared to Metropolis is a nightmare. There's never any hope for the people who live here. It's always dark and when the sun goes down, its gets even darker, if that's even possible. **

The window reminded her of that day. The sun was bright and the day seemed meaningless. The young girl with black ash hair and dark blue eyes starred through the window like she was doing today. Unlike today, she was waiting for her dad. He always came home for the casino around three, but today he was running late. A knock echoed through the house and the girl ran to the door. Her eyes got bigger as she waited. As her mother ran to open it, the door was smashed in and her dad was thrown through the doorway. His face was battered and distorted. That was the last time she ever saw her dad. Her mother would never explain what happened to him that night. Another week went by and as the girl came home from school the door was beaten open. There was a note which lied on her parents bodies. It stated, "That's what you get from not paying back a loan shark." This broke the girl into bits. She sat by her parents' dead body for a two days before Batman and Robin stopped by. She was too young to take under his wing so he placed the girl into a shelter home.

SLAM!

The memory was broken up by the attacking of Ms. Evergeen. The slam from the yardstick echoed through the English room. The shock from the stick hitting the desk almost scared the girl shit-less. "Will you please tell the class what it is so interesting outside that you're NOT paying attention to Shakespeare?" she growled in an asking manner.

"Nothing." the girl said out of fear of being attacked again. "Well that's good Ms. Jamie Dent" Ms. Evergeen snared as she walked back to her desk. The girl sighed and tried to stay focused, but the window was just calling her memories back to her.

Laughing at the girl who got Ms. E's special ruler smack made the first week of school end in a positive way. Moving from the Big Apple to nasty old Gotham was not the best move but there is nothing you can do when you still live with mom and dad. The bell rang and everyone scattered like rats in a maze. Ms. E suggested that he stay after class due to his sleeping. Walking up to her desk, the boy thought he was going to get smacked with her ruler again. She simply took off her glasses and looked at her student. "Allen Burgsten," she said with an awkward pause. "Your transcript was above a 3.3 and you're telling me that you just sleep all day," Ms. E sighted. The boy nodded his head in shame. "You have one more day Allen. You better use that day wisely," Ms. E demanded. Allen smiled and walked off. Glaring at his watch, Allen knew he was late to his Kendo class.

The girl hopped into her car. Her 1969 Camaro with its all black paint job and running white stripes made people see her on the way home quite jealous. Opening the door to her foster mom preparing dinner, and her foster dad watching the football game on the couch made her smile. Being adopted at the age of eight made her leech on to these people. "Good afternoon, Jamie. How was school today? Her mother asked. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble." Jake our butler added. The butler was an elderly man, around his early sixties. In some sense he was like Jamie's grandfather. He helped raise her along with her foster parents. "You know how school is. It's the same old crap every day. Nothing ever changes." Jamie laughed.

"You know that's not what I meant." he said with a sad smile.  
>"I'll be in my room if you need me and I have a swim meet later tonight. Don't forget to tell mom and dad about it." explained as she went upstairs.<p>

The room she walked into was filled with bright colors and had a warm smell that always could cheer Jamie up on the saddest days. With the plus side of her dad working at Wayne-Tech made her room and house that much better. Lying on her bed she turned on the T.V and propped open her heavy text book. Flipping channels for a few she came across a news broadcast that had to do about Batman. Her eyes soon became glued to the T.V. The report was saying how crime rate has stopped due to Batman's actions. After an hour, she turned back around and started working on her homework again.

After an hour of doing her homework and not getting anywhere, Jamie decides to just give up on it and starts to get ready for her swim meet. With being the captain of the swim team she has to go to the meet, she's one of the best swimmers in Gotham. After Jamie got ready she left the house, saying good bye to mom and dad and headed up to the school where the team meets just before getting on the bus. With everyone showing up and making sure all of her teammates where on the bus Jamie took a seat in the back of the bus and put her headphones in. She does this only so no one would bother her and to keep her mind focused. _Breathe in and breathe out. Why am I so nervous about this race? It's just like all the rest where I don't focus on anyone but myself. _Jamie continued to keep calm all the way till the bus stopped at the pool. It was being held at one of the colleges in Gotham, where the pool deck was big enough so that everyone would be able to stand around and still watch every swimmer. As Jamie and her team entered the locker rooms to change, she could tell that everyone; even the other teams we're pumped up. _I can feel the adrenaline rush coming already. I just love this swimmer's high_ she thought_._ After everyone was done getting changed Jaime and the other swim captain Zack lead them in stretches.

It felt like forever till it was time for Jamie to swim. Even though it was just about to be event number seven: the 50 freestyle only made her want to jump in that water and swim even harder than before. As event number six was over Jamie practically ran over to get behind her starting block, block number four. It was the middle lane so she would be able to see all of her opponents as she swam. She was heat number four out of four. The fastest that they had. It only took three minutes until it was finally her time to shine.

"Swimmers step up. Swimmer take your mark." the announcer said.

Jamie closed her eyes so that everything in the room was blocked out and she was able to focus on the one thing that matters the most to start this race, the beep.

BOOP!  
>Just like that Jamie took no time in hesitating. She sprang forward with all of her might into the water with a perfect dive. She dolphin kicked a few times before she came up and started kicking and pulling herself further through the water. As she got near the end of the pool, she was readying herself for a fast flip-turn. When she did the flip-turn Jamie looked to both sides to see where everyone else was at. Three of them was still coming up for the flip turn while the other four and herself we're already pushing off the wall. She smiles to herself knowing that this is going to be one hell of a race. <em>I see that I'm not the only one who wants to win this race. With less than twenty-five yards left I got to pick up the pace<em> she thought asshe starts to kick it into overtime. Not caring that she may be light headed from this. Within seconds the race is over as everyone hitting the wall about the same time. The crowd is cheering so loud, they're not too sure about who had just won. But they do know that this was one of the best races they have seen. The officials had to take in every body's time.

"With a close call and one of the best races for the girls of the night. We had to take these times down to the last Milli-seconds. With the time being 24.08 seconds, Line four; Jamie Dent has every one else beaten by .021." the announcer said over the intercom. Shocked and happiness ran through her at the same time. Forming a smile on her face, as she and the other girls got out of the pool. They all shook hands with each other for such an amazing race. As Jamie returned to her team; everyone cheered and hugged her, knowing that this meet was going to be an awesome one. After that, and all the races she saw not only herself but everyone pushing themselves to their limits. With such a good race the bus ride home was a quiet and peaceful everyone knowing that they had won the meet. As Jamie sat in the back of the bus she let herself fall asleep and thought of happiness.

"You are late Allen," a voice said as he walked through the glass door. "What else is new?" Allen asked in a cocky voice as he started to do push ups in the corner for being late. "You have great talent Allen. That is why your tare rank shows it, but you can't let your emotions and personal get in the way with your chi," the old man explained. Allen brushed off the words that were being said. Kai sensei then walked over as Allen continued. "You have only been in my class for a week, but I felt like you have been here forever. Whoever taught you before was a very wise man," Kai sensei smiled trying to lighten up to Allen. "Yes, Master Jubei was a great teacher and a better friend. He thought a lot of things," Allen exhaled as he was going up for the last push up.

As he finished Allen threw on his head gear and picked up his shinai. "Allen, come spar with me and show me all this turmoil that is happening through your life with that wooden sword," Kai sensei yelled as he tossed the sword to Allen. He nodded his head and prepared for the match. This was the first time he sparred anyone in this dojo. As he stepped into the ring all the other students cleared out so they could watch. _Sensei's stance is next to perfect. I will need more then a little skill with this. _"Hajime!" was yelled by a couple of students. As the words were shouted Kai Sensei was already in striking range. _He's fast _Allen thought. His eyes showed no mercy for anyone. Just before Allen could get his guard up he was placed flat on his ass. Standing up and taking a deep breathe Allen could understand that this was no spar. Cracking his neck he got back into his stance. Just like before Kai Sensei tried to use his speed as an advantage. Letting go of the sword with both hands Allen merely moved it into his left and held it as if it were sheathed. Lowering his shoulder into the charging man stopped him for his fast attack and created some knock back. As Kai Sensei experienced the knock back Allen swung the shinai with speed and force. The contact that it made with his Do brought the old man to his knees. "Very good Allen, but your trick won't work twice," Kai sensei growled as he stood up.

The other students were in shock still. They had never seen someone even hit Kai Senai. Just like the first round the words were shouted and the match started. This time Allen took to the offence first dashing in zigzags to help his potential energy for his attack. Swinging his shinai diagonally at the men was Allen's first attack. Sensei stepped out of the way with ease and prepared for a counter attack. Slashing vertically then horizontally. Ducking and rolling saved Allen from the swift attacks, but he was still on the ground. Using his great speed Sensei let loose an entourage of attacks. Rolling, blocking and praying for a little luck was all he could do. Knowing that the man would have to slow down eventually made Allen's next move the last one. Once Allen saw the man start to slow down his swinging Allen sprung up. Preparing his shinai like before, but placing his right hand at the hilt he was ready. Sensei knew what that stance was, but he was sure enough that Allen did not have the release speed for it. Buying into the bait he charged using all the energy he had left. Both the swords men's eyes glistened like the moon itself for each of the thought they were going to win. The sound of the shinai slicing the air made an explosion type noise. As it reached Sensei's face made a quick ducking tactic. Knocking his shoulder into Allen so he could not attack twice, then thrusting his shinai at Allen with full force. Allen was knocked right off his feet and unto the hard wood floor. "You are going through a lot right now, but I think you will make it," Sensei smiled and bowed returning back to his normal self as he walked towards the office.

As Sensei hopped off the stage the other students rushed towards Allen. They all had positive things to say as they helped him up. Practice came to an end and Allen's ride came for him. Once he arrived home he walked up the small flight of stairs and collapsed right on his bed.

Arriving home late. Jamie took a quick shower and went to bed. She felt as if the life was drained out of her. Resting her eyes she slowly dazed off dreaming into the night. Her eyes then reopened, and she was on top of a high building in Gotham. Searching the city like the masked crusader himself. Seeing an odd dressed man run into the alley she quickly followed him. Zip lining from one building to another. Once she was right above the man she glided down stopping him from moving any further. "Where do you think you are going with those weapons?" she asked with a little bass in her voice. "What does it have to do with you?" the man replied. With the man dressed all in black and the cloak over most of his face it was hard to see him, but his voice seemed familiar to the girl. She did not know from where she just knew that she had heard the voice. "It has everything to do with me. You walking around with blades that sharp does not look like you are trying to play a friendly game of tag," Jamie explained. The man chuckled at her comment back.

Lifting one of his swords towards Jamie's face made her quiver a bit. She had never really been in a fight with anyone. Before the man could even attack fast enough another person stepped in. Swinging from a zip line he kicked the man in the chest knocking him back. "Take a step back. This one will get a little messy," the hooded figure demeaned. "What is the boy without the bat?" the man laughed. "I guess we will find out won't we," the hooded figure barked. As soon as the two were about to strike Jamie woke up.

The next day of school was odd. Jamie kept her mind on the dream and who were the two people inside of it. All sorts of questions were filling her mind up. She was in such deep though most of the day that she did not even eat lunch with her friends. It kept haunting her. The two boys felt so close to her, but deep down they were so far. Dragging herself to her next class Jamie sat down. The seat that was always empty now occupied by a male student. She had seen the boy before, but he did not come to school enough for her to even remember the boy's name. As the teacher took role and everyone said here as there name was called; Jamie waited for the boy to be called. "Alvin Draper," the teacher said. "Here," the boy replied. As Alvin's name was called he placed his head down. _Hmm something strange about this boy. He never comes to school and now when he is here he rests his head down on the desk_ Jamie thought with a distinct look on her face. "I have the test in my hand from last week. Jamie I would like for you to pass them back," the teacher smiled. Jamie let out a sigh and got up and started passing back all the papers. As she got pass the first two names she realized that maybe Alvin's name could be in there. Once she got to the last two papers she smiled. One of them was Allen Burgsten and the other was Alvin Draper. The two of them each got a perfect score.  
><em>But how? How did Alvin get a perfect score without ever being here to study. I can understand that he could have come in after school one day and taken it, but the only way someone like him could have got a 100 is if he cheated. Things just aren't adding up. Ughh! <em>Jamie thought as her mind began to spin.

Looking at his test he yawned. Just thinking how boring that test was to take made Allen sleepy. Since he sat closer to the back Allen got away with placing his head down and dozing off a lot. With his whole upper body slouched over the desk he started to think about the fight last night. Even though Allen is not the type of person to bring up a lost he couldn't help, but to think he could have won. "Why! HOW! Could I have lost!" Allen yelled slamming his fist into the desk. "Is there a problem sir?' the teacher asked. "Yea there is. I need to go to the nurse. I forgot to take my stress meds," Allen lied. "Well if that is the case then please go ahead and go," the teacher smiled. As he got his stuff, and started to head out of the door he could hear the words faker being said. Allen let out a little fake cough and walked out. _Now since that is over with I can take the rest of the day off school. Man if ditching was a sport I would be a pro _Allen thought to himself.

Knowing away to sneak out of the back doors without being caught on camera was the hard task; if he were a noob. Since the cameras only could see the top half of the door so it could catch student's faces all you had to do was crawl. Doing so he pressed the meal slate and the door propped open. Rolling through the small crack he was not almost free. All Allen had to do now was sneak off school ground. Standing up on his own feet he tipped toed passed all the windows. Once he was off of school ground he headed to the gas station on the more rough side of town. They had a 12pack for three dollars so it was worth the small two mile walk. As he reached the corner were the store laid on he heard some noise. It was voices and one of them was screaming. Peeking around the corner he found two guys trying to have their way with a young lady. As he made a full turn his shadow projected on the back wall. The girl looked at Allen. Her face was full of tears and sadness. "Who the fuck are you?" the larger black guy asked. "Like we care. Ey you got five seconds to turn around or things will look ugly for the both of ya," the other guy demanded. The young lady shuck her head no. Allen knew she needed help, and he was willing to help. "5...4...3...2...1...0. That was five and I am still standing here. So now since I passed your little test I will tell you what is going to happen or else. You let go of the girl now or else you might lose a couple of teeth," Allen chuckled.

"Oh you think we are kidding. HUN!" the larger one said before, they both pulled out blade about the size of a forearm. Since the alley was semi-narrow only one of the guys could come at Allen at once. The smaller guy walked up to Allen as if he were a child. He swung the machete in a couple different directions; Allen could tell he had never really used it before. Ducking and taking a few steps back Allen did not get hit at all. Making the guy a little angry he started to swing faster. Still quick on his feet Allen did not even lose a strand of hair. As the guy became wearisome Allen took to the offensive. Catching the blade at the sides to avoid being cut. Allen laughed a little "Too slow". Stepping on the foot of the man Allen applied force into his push. The alley was soon echoed with a scream of pain. From Allen stepping on the man's foot and with the force from the push caused the man's ankle to snap. Grabbing the machete from the man's hand, Allen injected the man's chest with it. Raising his foot above his head Allen slammed his leg down on the hilt of the blade.

The man then started to cough off up blood. Out of fear of his life the larger guy threw his blade down and ran out of the alley "You will regret the day you messed with us man," he yelled as he ran into the distanced. The girl then ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess you are Robin or something?" she asked. "Nope just a guy passing by," Allen replied. "Okay Robin. Will this guy be okay?" she quizzed. "Yep he might have some hard time healing, but I think he will be okay," Allen answered ignoring the Robin thing. "Okay bye Robin," the girl smiled and blew a kiss as she ran home. I need to get out of here. There is no way that guy will be alive in the next hour. Also the sun is dying down already. Almost back to the school Allen felt like he was being watched. Quickly turning around he had a breathe of relief for it was nothing, but then turning back around he bumped into something. It was a person dress in a black and grey outfit with a bat insignia on its chest and a black cape. Looking up to get a glimpse of the things was impossible to the factor that it was covered by a black half mask with pointy ear like structures. Allen opened his mouth to try to talk, but interrupted by the more raspier voice. "Don't say a word. Trying to clean up the streets is not a job for kids. They do a crappy job by killing and leaving finger print everywhere. Good thing I got rid of the blade for you," the figure explained. "Why?" Allen questioned.

"That guy who you just killed was the member of the Jokers. He wasn't wearing any face paint, because he was a lower rank. His friend that got away is going to be back for you with more than a few friends," the dark figure went on. "What does this have to do with you?" Allen glared. "One of them is going to tell me where the Joker is hiding," the dark figure growled as he shot a grappling hook into the air and flew up. "So you are using me as bait. Thanks a lot," Allen hissed. "But I guess he is not sending me to jail. So we are kinda even. Wait that was Batman...Holy shit," Allen jaw dropped.

**_Issue 2: Two Paths of Gold and One of Blood 3/17/12_**

**_I'm almost done with it, I should have it up by Friday. other than that other issues will be every 2 weeks at least._**


End file.
